


I love you, Shiro

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: It's Really Sweet, Love Confessions, M/M, keith tells shiro how much he means to him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 23:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30029403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Keith tells Shiro how much he loves him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	I love you, Shiro

Keith anxiously looked at Shiro. "Shiro, there's something I have to tell you."

"What is it, Keith?" Shiro asked.

"I have to tell you how much you mean to me," Keith said.

"Awh, Keith. You mean a lot to me too," Shiro said.

"This is more than that. I love you, Shiro." Keith said.

"Really?" Shiro asked.

Keith nodded. "Yes, Shiro. You're my brother."

Shiro smiled. "You've always been my little brother, Keith. I love you too."

They smiled and hugged before Keith walked away to meet Lance for a date.


End file.
